Nothing but the rain
by carreteraymanta
Summary: Kara Thrace. Una leyenda del espacio, la mejor piloto de la Battlestar Galactica. Locura y valor y mucho más bajo la piel. "¿Qué oyes, Starbuck?" "Nada salvo la lluvia, señor." Viñetas independientes para lacomuna.
1. Luz

Nuevo fic, sí. Es una tabla de una comunidad de Livejournal (lacomuna) y hay diez palabras que deben compartirse con otra persona; es decir, yo hago "Luz" y la chica con la que comparto la tabla hace "Oscuridad". Si queréis leer las suyas podéis ir a su Livejournal, .com. El mío ya lo sabéis, está en mi perfil. Madre mía, cuánto spam he soltado en un momento.

Espero que os guste la viñeta =).

**Disclaimer: **Si Battlestar Galactica fuera mía, creedme, no estaría publicando esto aquí. Estaría publicándolo... en todas partes. Hasta en la base de datos del FBI.

* * *

**N****OTHING BUT THE RAIN **

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Luz **

_Las cosas siempre fueron difíciles para Kara Thrace, y solía complicárselas a los demás. Starbuck ha sido especial, a pesar de que diga lo contrario. Incluso ahora que está a punto de desaparecer en la oscuridad del espacio, bendito hogar, piensa en todos ellos; las personas que ha querido, las que quiere, las que seguirá queriendo. Una maraña de recuerdos gigantesca que dura menos de treinta segundos._

_Su vida pasando delante de ella y Lee llamándola con voz desgarrada. _

_Recuerda… _

Su madre haciéndole tanto daño que creyó romperse (mucho más, incluso, que el día que le partió los dedos); sentada en la mesa con la mirada implacable, los cigarrillos amontonándose frente a sí y tan cargada de rencor que le hubiera preguntado, de haberse sentido capaz: ¿qué te he hecho, mamá? Después la mano apartándose bruscamente cuando la quiere rozar. Kara le había chillado que no regresaría.

Y no regresó, y su madre esperó, completamente sola durante cinco semanas, esperándola a ella hasta que llegó su hora. Y por todos los dioses…

Kara no se arrepiente; ya no.

La primera vez que subió a la Galactica, aquel mastodonte metálico viejo, frío y gastado, tuvo la sensación de que esos pasillos helados y oscuros nunca serían un hogar, a pesar de que el corazón se le hinchaba de orgullo y de honor por poder estar ahí. Fue irónico que tardara menos de un suspiro en amar la Battlestar Galactica; menos de un parpadeo tardó en llamarla su casa y defenderla con la vida si hiciera falta. El uniforme azul oscuro convirtiéndose en lo más importante; desde luego, el uniforme puesto y ella, leyenda Starbuck, podía echar a volar, acechando en el espacio, la mejor piloto que había habido; los cylons más valía que corrieran porque no había piedad para nadie. Quedan historias de naves y batallas y cylons y sufrimiento pero joder, todo ha valido tanto la pena.

No fue solo la Galactica. También estaba Adama en ella; al que quiso como un padre. El viejo comandante Adama, el viejo almirante Adama. Él y sus discursos que te ponían la piel de gallina. Él y sus abrazos cuando los necesitabas. Sus conversas sobre lluvia y gatos…

El reencuentro con Lee después de dos años sin Zak: ella en la celda –en el fondo, piensa absurdamente, echaría de menos hasta al cretino borracho de Tigh y sus estúpidos gritos y su estúpida e infinita borrachera que compartieron durante eternidades donde nadie los entendía– y él en su uniforme. Lee, Lee Adama, aferrándose a nuevos rangos, seguramente, como había hecho toda la vida…

Unos meses y su corazón latía, bombeaba por Sam –_ahora tienes algo por que lo vivir, _había dicho Helo, el buenazo de Helo, el héroe, y su esposa, tan valiente como él, más humana de lo que muchos humanos serían jamás– pero ahí estaba Lee, diciendo que _esto no es una carrera, Kara, más despacio _y él encima y ella besando, mordiendo, y el rubor dejando de ser provocado por el alcohol para ser algo distinto, caliente, enfermizo, y ella solo quería (_solo quiero un polvo_, le había gritado) olvidarse de Lee (¿o de Sam?, ni siquiera importa a estas alturas) pero Lee, Lee siempre siendo suave, y entonces no era un polvo sino…

Lee gritando que la quería con la garganta ronca, que _Lee Adama quiere a Kara Thrace_, y ella gritando que lo quería también y joder, eso (eso no va a olvidarlo nunca porque probablemente aquella sensación que sintió debe ser lo que llaman felicidad; todavía a día de hoy el pecho se le hincha cuando lo recuerda), eso…

Mucho después las cosas saliéndose de quicio y hubo un combate de boxeo donde sangró hasta el alma. Dolor físico y mucho más adentro, dolor del que no se cura con pomadas y aspirinas. Acabaron abrazados y aún…

_Lee sigue llamándola, la voz herida de desesperación. Ella le pide que la deje ir, se lo pide más suave de lo que realmente ha sido jamás. Quedan tantísimas cosas por recordar pero el tiempo ya se acaba, se acaba, se acaba…_

_Cruza el punto de no retorno. _

_Dedica un último pensamiento a Adama, no sabe por qué, pero siento que se lo debe, y oh, desde luego que se lo debe, por haberla querido como una hija. Casi puede oír su voz, susurrando. ¿Qué oyes, Starbuck? Nada, señor; no oigo nada… _


	2. Saber

No sé si sirve de mucho subir aquí fanfics de un fandom tan pequeño, pero bueno. Seguiré subiendo la tabla por si hay alguien que lo lee. Muchos besos.

**Disclaimer: **The same as always. Nada es mío.

* * *

**N****OTHING BUT THE RAIN **

**2. Saber**

"Sé dónde está la Tierra", había dicho, con tanta seguridad en la voz que hizo que Lee se lo creyera durante unos instantes –aunque primero seguro que pensó que se le había jodido la cabeza, tan sólo y desesperado en aquella oscuridad– y que el Almirante lo intentara. Ambos pusieron demasiada confianza en ella y ahora no sabe qué hacer. Tiene una nave y tiene una tripulación, pero le falta saber.

La gente siempre ha dudado seriamente de si Starbuck está loca o no. A lo mejor es cierto, ya que lo cierto es que está empezando a perder la noción del tiempo en ese caótico mar de mapas y datos. Incluso ha empezado a pintar en la pared.

Tiene sentido, lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe…

Observa durante largo rato la pintura inacabada del techo, con el ceño muy fruncido, absorta en sus pensamientos. Los músculos de los brazos le duelen y le pican, y el cerebro le va a estallar. Por no hablar de los sueños que tiene con Leoben; incluso en la Demetrius, ocupada como está en buscar una pista que la lleve a la Tierra, sus sueños siguen siendo con el cylon en vez de con un nuevo hogar. Y las alucinaciones…

No son frecuentes pero no es capaz de distinguirlas de la realidad.

Frunce mucho el ceño, mirando la pintura. ¿Qué falta? Se aprieta las sienes, aturdida. ¿Por qué ya no siente…?

—Kara.

Hubiera ignorado las interrupciones en cualquier otro momento, pero ladea ligeramente la cabeza, sin girarse, confusa, y baja las manos hasta apoyarlas en la cintura; conoce muy bien aquella voz, de haberla escuchado tantas veces en su cabeza, pero no puede ser él, evidentemente. Se girará y en el marco de la puerta estará Helo, con una mueca entre impaciente y cansada, preguntándole cuáles son las nuevas órdenes. O Sam, quejándose de que es la tercera vez que pasan por la misma zona sin encontrar nada. Quizá cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación inconforme con sus decisiones.

Se da la vuelta.

—¿Qué coño…?

Baja la mano y saca la pistola con la rapidez que dan años de práctica y avanza una zancada hacia él, furiosa, estupefacta. La mirada le brilla de pura rabia.

—Tranquila, soy yo, Kara –sisea Leoben, sin moverse.

—Ese es precisamente el problema –gruñe–. Dime qué haces aquí o te volaré la cabeza antes de que tengas tiempo de pestañear, cylon.

Leoben alza ambas cejas, y luego baja la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa. Como si compartieran un secreto que ella, en realidad, no sabe.

—Muy bien –responde lentamente–. He venido a ayudarte.

—¿Cómo diablos has entrado en la nave? –inquiere a bocajarro, afianzando la pistola entre las manos. Nota el sudor entre los dedos.

Él empieza a andar por la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin responder. Casi parece humano. Starbuck entrecierra los ojos, creyendo entender.

—Ah, ya veo –dice ella entre dientes–. En realidad no estás aquí. Sé que me has hecho algo –Se da un golpecito en la cabeza, a medias histérica, con el cañón de la pistola–. ¡Contéstame!

—Ten cuidado con eso –gruñe Leoben.

Kara baja el arma, apretando la mandíbula, y decide esperar a que la ilusión pase. Le ha pasado antes. Ha creído verlo en la Galactica, lo ha oído cuando estaba sola. Él y esa explosión de colores. No tiene por qué ser diferente ahora. No está aquí, se repite a sí misma. Es una ilusión.

Se sienta en la silla frente a la mesa y finge investigar, desconcentrada. Quiere girarse y comprobar si Leoben sigue ahí; se pregunta si notaría su cuerpo si lo toca. Oye los pasos suaves de él acercándose hasta que siente el calor de su cuerpo rozando su espalda. Kara se tensa. Leoben apoya las manos en la mesa, a ambos lados de las suyas.

—¿Crees que esto es una ilusión, Kara? –pregunta en voz baja contra su oído. El vello de la nuca se le eriza.

Starbuck aguarda unos momentos, notando que su respiración se vuelve más pesada. Recuerda uno de los primeros sueños. La pintura. Arruga los papeles en un puño y luego estira los dedos.

—Decías que ibas a ayudarme –espeta.

—Es lo que hago.

Kara siente la sonrisa de él contra la piel del cuello, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas, y cierra los ojos. Leoben la besa justo debajo de la mandíbula y luego todo se precipita, ya que la suavidad no está hecha para ninguno de los dos: la agarra de la cara y junta sus bocas con brusquedad, una mano en la nuca de ella y otra apoyándola en el respaldo de la silla. Lengua contra lengua durante unos frenéticos segundos y empuja la silla con el pie hacia un lado, haciendo que Kara quede justo frente a él; él entre sus rodillas, de pie e inclinado, besándola como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Starbuck tira de la camisa de Leoben, delirando por más cercanía, y se levanta a medias. La silla cae hacia atrás y Kara está a punto a de perder el equilibrio pero Leoben estira de su muñeca y…

Y de repente se detiene, aprieta las palmas contra los hombros de ella, forzándola a que se detenga. Sonríe casi con timidez.

—Dime, ¿todavía crees que es una ilusión? –dice con voz ronca, anhelante, mirándola.

Alguien golpea la puerta.

—¡Joder! –maldice Starbuck, y se da la vuelta. Leoben, detrás de ella, retira las manos.

La puerta se abre; es Helo, quién frunce el ceño en una expresión extraña al verla. Lleva más papeles en la mano, pero en lugar de mencionarlos, pregunta directamente:

—¿Ocurre algo, Kara?

—¿Qué?

Abre mucho los ojos esbozando una sonrisa a medias que parece únicamente una mueca. Da un par de pasos hacia Helo sin dejar de sonreír y después se detiene. _A la mierda,_ piensa, y se gira. Leoben ya no está ahí. Es consciente de lo _loca_ que debe parecer. Casi siente la preocupación de Helo en su nuca.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí –musita.

Ninguno dice nada más.


	3. Elegante

No sé si hay nadie que lea esta historia por aquí pero, en caso afirmativo (xD), siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar. He estado desinspirada y esas cositas, pero ya he vuelto. Este capítulo (o drabble, porque es muy cortito) va dedicado a Laura, ella ya sabe quién es ;). Hay spoilers del final de la serie.

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre.

**

* * *

**

**N****OTHING BUT THE RAIN **

**

* * *

  
**

**3. Elegante **

Starbuck pilota por última vez, dirigiéndose a la Tierra. La tierra prometida, piensa, y lucha por no llorar (no solo por haber llegado; también por todos los que no llegaron, los que se sacrificaron y los que murieron en la eterna batalla, como Dualla y Sam y millones y millones de personas más, no solo por ellos tampoco; también por comprender que su viaje ha terminado y sobre todo, por tener que decir adiós a todo aquello que quería y que no va a poder tener). Las sensaciones son tan enormes cuando pisa la hierba verde que apenas puede respirar. Se pasa toda la mañana con los ojos brillantes.

¿Y ahora qué?, ahora que todo ha acabado para ella. ¿Qué va a ser de la leyenda del espacio Starbuck, de la impulsiva Kara Thrace? Era tan inmadura cuando llegó a la Galáctica. Creció en esa nave y ahora su hogar se dirige al Sol. Podría quedarse aquí, piensa, barajando la posibilidad. Parece fácil decir que sí respirando el aire tan puro, viendo las caras de la gente a su alrededor, pero descarta la opción casi antes de imaginársela, porque sabe con certeza que ya no va a poder.

Porque Kara Thrace murió en una explosión y lo único que queda de ella va a arder con la Galáctica, sonriendo eternamente en una fotografía.

Lee aparece junto a ella, encontrándola fascinada y llorando, sonriendo, confusa y feliz y con mil emociones al mismo tiempo, andando despacito, paladeando el mundo. Aún queda algo por hacer. Las despedidas. A lo lejos, Adama y Roslin.

Él sonríe, sin palabras. El joven Lee Adama, con una trayectoria impresionante, de piloto a presidente, pasando por CAG y abogado, siempre siendo el hombre más correcto del mundo. Rebosando elegancia en sus actos, siendo puro. Noble de espíritu y corazón. Y Kara, muy en el fondo, allí donde ya no hace falta locura ni serenidad ni nada más que ella misma, allí admite que siempre le ha gustado esa nobleza por mucho que se haya burlado de ella.

—Lee –Él la mira.

Lo besa repentinamente, atrayéndolo hacia ella con una mano, apoyando los pulgares en sus mejillas y alzando los hombros en un gesto anhelante. Lee corresponde y cuando se separa tiene la sonrisa despeinada y la certeza de que eso ha sido un adiós más que un beso.

Todavía se despide del viejo Adama –o más bien dicho, él y Laura se despiden de ella porque han decidido marcharse también–. Es triste pero en cierto modo esperanzador. Nada salvo la lluvia aunque sale el Sol y es un poco irónico y su abrazo es la última catarsis.

Vuelve a quedarse a solas con Lee. Desea que al resto le vaya bien también –una retahíla de nombres, rostros y recuerdos cruza su mente–. Está llegando la hora…

Le cuesta despedirse. Hablan y ella le pregunta que qué va a hacer ahora. Lee sonríe: algo de un viaje, de recorrer el mundo y atravesar los océanos. Todo muy a su estilo, admite ella. Y decide marcharse antes de que no pueda hacerlo.

Kara Thrace es muy suya. Ni siquiera para despedirse hace las cosas bien o mal, sino que simplemente deja a Lee Adama con la palabra en la boca y se marcha, los ojos brillantes de haber tenido algo por lo que morir.

Y por lo que vivir.


	4. Lealtad

Bueno... Esta viñeta es casi una conversa que podría haber sucedido más que una viñeta en sí. Pero me gusta cómo me ha quedado.

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre.

* * *

**N****OTHING BUT THE RAIN **

**

* * *

  
**

**4. Lealtad**

Ser fiel a alguien o a algo es la máxima expresión de amor y voluntad que puede hacer una persona desinteresadamente. Dar la vida sin recibir nada a cambio. No tiene que ver con el sexo; solo mantenerte leal, estar ahí, sin importar lo que pase, resistir con la firmeza con la que las montañas aguantan el viento día tras día sin derrumbarse jamás. Podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea, con las consecuencias que sean.

Y demostrar que eres leal en cualquier momento, sin darte cuenta, en cualquier lugar. Incluso en una mañana difícil de ubicar en el tiempo, poca esperanza entre las paredes de la nave, comida escasa (realmente escasa; el mercado negro tiene más fuerza que nunca) y el miedo brotando lento como una serpiente, acechando en la oscuridad. Preguntas que se hacen a medianoche: ¿y si no encontramos la Tierra? ¿Y si morimos aquí? ¿Y si este es el final?

Adama camina, pensativo. Paso de militar y manos cruzadas tras la espalda, la mirada al frente. Sus soldados le saludan, abriéndole camino, exclamando 'señor'. El honor por delante. El comandante tiene la suerte o la desgracia de que la gente confíe en él. Lealtad.

La piloto Kara Thrace se pone a su lado repentinamente, trotando, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con una sonrisa. Lleva una camiseta verde pegada al cuerpo por el sudor y el pelo rubio revuelto. Le brillan los ojos de emoción contenida, como siempre. Chica de emociones. Rabia, felicidad, tristeza, esperanza. Qué más da.

—Señor, ¿vamos a morir de inanición? –pregunta, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. No tiene gracia pero se ríe brevemente de su propia broma. Adama alza las comisuras de los labios, sin detenerse.

—Espero que no estés diciendo esas cosas en tus discursos cada mañana, Starbuck –replica afablemente. No afloja sus pasos, ella lo sigue perfectamente, chocando los talones con el trasero con rapidez. Pura energía. Adama le echa un vistazo, y en un parpadeo graba en la memoria los cercos oscuros bajo los ojos de la chica, la palidez acentuada de no dormir y la delgadez marcándose en los pómulos. De verdad están pasando una mala racha.

—¡Claro que no! –Sonríe, divertida–. Solo les digo que el canibalismo pasará a ser una opción.

Adama suelta una carcajada. Kara es muy capaz de haber soltado una perla así.

—Pareces cansada.

Ella niega.

—No, señor –Frunce los labios, a punto de decir algo más. En el último instante dice otra cosa, medio bromeando, medio no–. Además, el entrenamiento me ayuda a no pensar en el hambre que tengo.

El comandante se detiene, suave. Ella también, brusca como un huracán, exhalando el aliento con un suspiro agotado. Están delante de un cruce.

—Descansa un poco.

Kara asiente, en absoluto convencida. Tiene las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo. Le dedica una sonrisa que ilumina, como si no pasara nada malo, y se desvía a la izquierda, trotando, mientras él tuerce a la derecha. Antes, sin embargo, la mira por última vez, sintiendo una punzada de orgullo en el pecho. Kara se entrena con la fuerza inacabable de un torbellino. Probablemente luego irá a boxear para mantenerse en pie hasta que dos horas después sea requerida para una misión de abastecimiento.

Adama reemprende su camino.

Starbuck le guarda una lealtad férrea, a él y a esta nave que es nuestro hogar. Como si escribiera con sangre, sudor y lágrimas: 'soy fiel a esta nave y a todo lo que eso conlleva'.


	5. Suave

La última viñeta de mi parte de la tabla... Está bastante relacionada con las anteriores (más que nada con la tercera, aunque es más bien lo contrario, bien versus mal, satisfacción versus decepción). Un besito (¡es la primera tabla que termino y me hace mucha ilusión!).

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre.

* * *

**N****OTHING BUT THE RAIN **

**

* * *

  
**

**5. Suave**

Tu nuevo hogar: un mundo devastado, triste, vacío, gris, carente de vida. La tierra prometida y anhelada resulta ser una llanura infinita de polvo. El horizonte cenizo se confunde con un mar helado y hostil. La esperanza se disuelve en el aire como un fogonazo, más rápido que una aspirina en el agua; burbujea unos instantes en el fondo del estómago, cubriéndolo todo, y se deshace de un plumazo cuando ponen los pies encima del sueño roto.

Son los últimos humanos y no saben cómo continuar. Permanecen de pie en la desolación, incapaces de entender al principio. Derrumbándose por dentro después. No hay nada que duela más que te arranquen aquello por lo que has estado viviendo, muriendo, matando. El viento sopla glacial. Kara se lleva un par de dedos a la sien, aturdida, y se aparta un mechón de cabello rubio con lentitud. No tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido. Todos los que han muerto por _esto_.

Supervivencia que mata (…_cansancio_).

Kara se aparta de los demás. Le falta el aire, aunque sabe que es sugestión. ¿Por qué? Y es que está cansada de luchar, de no conseguir un lugar al que llamar casa, de perder y perder y seguir perdiendo. De eso precisamente se trata la supervivencia. Somos lo que queda, piensa.

Supervivencia que ata (no podemos dejarnos caer ahora).

De ese día, Kara recordará creencias temblando en el pecho, rostros derrotados confundiéndose entre sí. Recordará carbón y una sensación extraña. Recordará, sobre todo, el caos histérico cuando vuelven a la Galáctica, el bullicio exagerado y el dolor de haber fallado. La gente hierve de rabia. Son las peores horas de nuestra vida pero vamos a superarlo, se dice, no para convencerse. Lo sabe.

Adama no intenta poner calma. Ella desaparece de ahí, esquivando la multitud. Sus pasos resuenan muy fuertes en un pasillo desierto. Las voces la persiguen.

Nada dura para siempre; ni siquiera esto que nos consume por dentro.

Sobrevivir.

Y todos los que morirán por lo que viene, equivocados o no, merezca la pena o no, porque no, nunca, bajo ningún concepto… no nos hemos rendido.


End file.
